The present disclosed system relates to a computer racking system and method for mounting computers.
In installations involving a plurality of computers, such as mini-tower, mid-tower, and desk top computers, the individual computers are often placed on a rack mount system, which often essentially consists of shelving units.
However, in many rack mount systems, once the system is installed, power must be routed to the computers and network connections must also be routed to the computers. Such systems may not meet electrical codes, U/L listing requirements and seismic protection requirements. Also, the power cords and network cables providing services to the computers installed on some rack mount systems often times become extremely tangled and disorganized.
A fully integrated computer rack mount system is desired which can be assembled prior to delivery, where computers to be stored on the system may easily plug into the system for power and network connectivity, where external power may need to only be provided to an electrical panel installed on the system, and where network connectivity may need to only be provided to a single network panel installed on the system. Such a system may be a xe2x80x9cturn keyxe2x80x9d system, where the system is delivered to an end user requiring only that the computers be installed on the system, and the computers then plugged into the system, power brought to the system and network connectivity brought to the system.
The disclosed system is directed towards a fully integrated computer rack mount system comprising: at least one shelving unit configured to store computers; at least one electrical panel coupled to at least one of the at least one shelving unit, the at least one electrical panel configured to receive power from an external source; at least one network panel, coupled to at least one of the at least one shelving units, the at least one network panel configured to receive network connectivity from an outside source; a raceway apparatus coupled to the back plane or the front-plane of each of the at least one shelving unit, the raceway apparatus comprising a horizontal raceway and a vertical member, said vertical member comprising a power interface and a network interface; where said raceway apparatus is configured to allow each computer stored in the shelving units to be proximately connectable to the power interface and network interface; where the at least one electrical panel is coupled via said horizontal raceway to each power interface; and where the at least one network panel is coupled via said horizontal raceway to each network interface.